Confessions
by AnimeNinja
Summary: Will makes a confession to Sydney. She doesn't know how she feels about it, so she goes to Vaughn. But is that really a good idea?


This is another short story that I wrote a long time ago. No specific time place, just sometime after Season 2 episode 1. Anyways, I hope that you all like this story! Please R and R! Thanks! ^_~

Confessions

Life was hectic. Hers was anyway. And painful, heartbreaking. Terrifying. That's what Taipei was. And even though she had found Vaughn, found him alive, she couldn't get his drowning profile behind the window out of her head. Even though they had saved Will, she couldn't help but feel responsible for his kidnapping and interrogation. For the hell she brought to Vaughn and Will. In one night.  
            

Every time she thought of how petrifying close she had come to losing Vaughn, tears immediately sprang to blur her sight. And she would freeze at the horrific wonder of what she would do with out him. Her body and mind would just-shut down. Vaughn was like her power cord. No-he _was_ her power cord. And once that's gone, she is too.  
            

Will had almost lost his life as well. Sydney knew perfectly well, that it was his choice and mistake to keep researching Danny and SD-6, that got him in trouble. But she felt responsible. Because if she didn't know Will, he wouldn't have really cared about the mysterious death of a man named Danny Hecht. Maybe it was a combination of both-she didn't know. But he was safe now. And Vaughn was too. She smiled slightly to herself at that thought.  
            

Sydney walked in the front door of her house to find it very quiet. Francie was gone getting decorations for her soon to be opened restaurant-she knew that much. So Will should be here.  
            

She tossed her things on the counter. "Will?" She called out as she looked around. She listened-and heard soft, faint footsteps.  
            

Will's rugged, bruised and rough image appeared in the living room doorway. Sydney's guilt immediately knotted in her stomach. What had happened to him pained her. Will smiled brightly at her, despite his appearance, and not doubt how he felt. "Hey Syd."  
            

She faintly smiled. "Hi. I was just, wondering if anyone else was here." Her spirits sunk a little at seeing Will's smile lighten.  
            

"Oh." He averted his eyes. And then he suddenly looked very nervous. He shyly looked back to her. "Syd, can I-talk to you for a moment?"  
            

_We are talking._ Sydney thought. But she realized what he meant soon after. He gazed at her, his eyes glistening with hope and-fear? "Sure." Sydney responded, concern slightly toning her voice. She sat on the couch and Will joined her. She waited patiently, giving him a curious look.  
            

Will rubbed his hands together nervously. He bit his lip and then took a deep breath. "Listen Syd, we've known each other for a long time. And even though I just recently learned the truth about you-" He looked up at her. "I still feel like I know you. And, now I feel that we are closer than we have ever been."  
            

Sydney swallowed the knot in her dry throat. Nervously, she nodded. "You're right, we definitely are closer now."  
            

Will gave her a shy smile. "So, you've noticed it?"  
            

"Of course." She said, somewhat confused.   
            

Relieved, Will sighed. "Good." He turned his gaze back to Sydney.  "Sydney, I know we've talked about this before-but-things are different now."  
Her hands started to shake. He was making her nervous. And the possibilities of what he was going to say-well, kind of scared her.  
            

Will went on. "I mean, we're really close now. And last time we talked about it-you had just lost Danny."  
            

Sydney's lips slowly and slightly parted. What was he getting at? "Will, what are you talking about?"  
            

He took a deep breath. "Listen Syd, every time I see you, it could be my last." His dark eyes glistened. "And if I find out someday, that you won't be coming back-" He paused, as if that thought did to him what the thought of losing Vaughn did to Sydney. Will shook his head. "Then I would always have a regret."  
            

He was obviously scared-she could tell. "What-regret?" Sydney hesitantly asked.  
            

Will swallowed. "The regret of not telling you that-Sydney I love you." He rushed out the last four words.  
            

They sat in complete and uncomfortable silence. Sydney just stared. She knew-of course-that he once, a long time ago- had a crush on her. Gave her the possibility of them dating, kissed her. But that was a long time ago. She thought he got over her. She had no idea that he went as far as love.  
            

Sydney pulled some hair behind her ear with her trembling hand as she breathed out heavily and looked down. Will studied her with such heart quenching hope-she didn't know what to say. "Will I'm sorry, I need, I need some time to think."  
The burning fire in his eyes died. He let out a rush of breath. He nodded. "I understand."  
  
                                    *                      *                      *  
  
            

Did she love him? Yes. But in what way? She never felt anything for him but friendship. She was pretty positive she didn't love him the way he loved her. The way she loved-someone else. But she didn't want to rush this. She didn't want to jump to conclusions.  
            

She needed advice. Someone to talk to. Not Francie, she wouldn't understand. Definitely not her father. And well-that pretty much sums it up. Except for-  
            

_No!_ She was _not_ going to him for this. That's the last thing you want to do if you're trying to win the person heart. But-who else did she have? No one. And maybe-just maybe-this situation will let her see his heart.

*                        *                      *

  
            

Her stomach swirled and her body trembled. Not from the cold night. Her arms were crossed as she walked in. Her heart rapidly accelerated. It must have been echoing off the cement walls. 'Cause it was sure thumping in her ears. He looked at her with his deep green eyes, and his crooked grin. She felt her cheeks slightly burn, and she slowly smiled back at him.  
            

Why did she have to go to him for this? Because he was all she had. Because she trusts him. But most of all, she wanted to know.  
            

"What's up?" he curiously asked. His eyes flickered with true care. But-love?  
            

Why did she have to tell him? _You don't have to._ But she wanted to. "I'm sorry I called you this late." She said apologetically. He smiled admirably. Something in the way he looked at her told her not to be sorry. _If he feels the way I do, he'll be sorry._  

"Something happened, and I need someone to talk to."  
            

The friendly playfulness in his eyes immediately went out. And they burned with concern. The lopsided smiled fell, and his eyebrows pushed up to make his forehead wrinkle. "What happened?" His voice had plenty of emotion to heighten Sydney's spirits. But what kind of emotion?  
            

Why him? She knew why. _You can stop it. Before it's too late. You don't have to tell him._ But she wanted to, so badly. _But what if you hurt him?_ Then hopefully he'll spill, like Will did.  
            

"Earlier today-" _You don't have to tell him._  "I talked to Will." Vaughn looked as though he were going to kill Will if he had hurt her. But what kind of emotion? She wanted to find out. _But you could hurt him._ "He, he told me how he feels-about me." His forehead creased more. _Stop._ "He told me that-"_Stop._ "He told me that he loves me." _You're gonna hurt him._  
            

Vaughn had the same reaction to that statement that Sydney did. But worse. His eyes flamed with jealousy and his lips were parted. He stood frozen solid, staring at her. She gazed into his burning eyes. _What kind of emotion?_  
            

She didn't like the silence. She was tortured by his shocked, jealous gaze. She took in a long breath. "Anyway, I don't know what to do."  
            

Vaughn stood still, studying her. He swallowed and licked his lips. He shifted uncomfortably and cleared his throat. "Well, how do you feel for him?" His voice was a little shaky. He swallowed again.  
            

"I always saw him as just a friend, nothing more." Vaughn was staring hard at her, his shoulders tense. "But, I didn't want to rush into it, rush the answer." She looked back at him. "I needed to talk to someone." Vaughn sadly lowered his eyes. "What do you think I should do?"  
            

Vaughn hesitated, not sure what to say. He clamped his jaw shut tight. He looked at her longingly, his eyes filled with emotion. _What kind of emotion?_ "I think you should follow your heart."  
            

_So follow your heart._ She still wasn't sure. He didn't move, and neither did she. She sucked in a sharp breath, holding in tears of-what? Joy? That he didn't say _go for it!_ That she saw jealousy in him? Or sorrow? That he didn't pour out his heart like she had hoped? She didn't know.  
            

"Thank you." She gave him one last smile, which he very faintly, sadly returned. She walked out of the warehouse, her heart slowly sinking. _Follow your heart._  
  
                                    *                      *                      *  
  
            

She wanted to follow her heart all right. But she still had the question of how Vaughn felt for her. There was no question that he showed feelings at the warehouse. But she still wasn't sure, what kind.  
            

Now she more than ever knows that she does not love Will. Not the way he had hoped anyway. Even if Vaughn doesn't love her, she couldn't go for Will. She had been head over heels for Vaughn since-well a long time. She couldn't be in a relationship with someone when her heart belong to someone else.  
            

Her cell phone rang on the seat next to her. She grabbed it as she drove. "Hello?"  
  
                                    *                      *                      *  
  
            

Sydney sucked in some of the chilly air as she pushed her car door shut. She glanced down the long wooden pier. It was bone shivering. It was dark, being midnight. And the moon was blocked out by the thick fog that crowded everything. She pushed her hands deep into her jacket pockets as she slowly walked down the pier.  
            

Not a soul was in sight. Too cold. She could see her own breath, creating big, thick puffs. Her teeth slightly chattered as she cautiously looked around. She had never been here when it was like this before. It was kind of scary. She could only see a few yards ahead, but only of the wooden walkway. The handrails were barely visible. And it was quiet.  
            

She came to the edge of the pier, and found him. She walked over to him. "Hey." She greeted. He didn't look at her. Why, she didn't know. He looked a little uncomfortable.  
            

"Hi. Sorry about calling this late." He still didn't look at her.  
            

She smiled. "Vaughn, we just met at the warehouse a few minutes ago." She regretted bringing up that subject when she saw him sadly nod.  
            

"I know." Then there was silence.   
            Sydney took in a chattering breath, then let out a puff of smoke. "So what's going on?" She looked over at him.  
            

Vaughn turned to face her. He looked so torn, broken, it terrified her. His eyes scanned her face, looking as though their light was dying-fast. "I need to tell you something."  
            

She balled her hands up into fists inside her pockets, hoping. She turned, giving him her full attention. "Okay."  
            

He took a deep breath, the puffs of smoke gliding over her face. "Look, I don't know how to say this, so I'm just gonna say it." he looked at her for acknowledgement. She nodded. Still gazing at her, he went on. "Sydney, I can't tell you how hurt I was that you came to me for advice on-what happened." he swallowed. "And I won't deny that my entire body was flaring with jealousy. " They sat in a very short silence. "Now, I was going to just sit and let things play out. But I realized that that would be a huge mistake. And I'd regret it for the rest of my life." Sydney couldn't believe that these words were his, Vaughn's. "Sydney, what I'm trying to say it-" He took one step closer to her, and her heart raced. He just stared at her and then stuttered out, "I love you."  
            

Her reaction was the same as before-silent. She just stared at him with disbelief. She slowly shook her head. "Vaughn, you should know-" He suddenly looked broken, predicting her words. "that the only reason I came to you about it was to find out how you feel for me." He looked at her surprised. "I figured, if you love me, you'd do something." She smiled flirtishly at him. "I guess I was right."  
            

Vaughn let out a little sigh of relief. "You really do know how to build up the tension." He smiled crookedly.  
            

Her eyes sparkled. "So do you." Then the cold got to her. It chilled her and a shiver ran down her spine. Her body trembled and she sucked in sharply.  
            

Vaughn looked at her worried. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"  
            

Sydney nodded. "Yeah I'm just col-" And then her lips were burning, as well as her tongue and mouth. She just stood there in shock as Vaughn lightly kissed her She withdrew from the shock and responded, pushing on his lips. They both deepened it as they wrapped their arms around each other. And deepened it more with every response, every push.  
            

Sydney closed her ice-cold fingers around handfuls of Vaughn's hair and pulled him down further. Vaughn's hands traced her back, smoothing away the cold shivers. Sydney wrapped her arms around him as tight as she could, pushing the kiss harder. Vaughn stumbled back a few steps, but they kept their hold. His hands slid down her sides, and she trembled, giggling as she kissed him. Ticklish.  
            

Sydney then very slowly pulled away. Just enough to look into his eyes.  "Vaughn?" She had to make sure he knew this.  
            

He smiled at her. "Yeah?" He was somewhat breathless.  
            

"You know I love you, right?" She studied him as she waited.  
            

"I kind of guessed." He said, resting his forehead on hers. "But it's nice to hear it." Then he pulled back and stared at her. They both sat, not talking or moving, just looking. Then they pushed their lips together for another round.  
  
  
****  
The End  
****


End file.
